A Kiss To Build A Dream On
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne drinks too much wine, Niles must help her safely to her room, despite the protests of Frasier and Martin. But what would have happened if Frasier hadn't stopped Niles from helping her? Based on a scene from "The Show Where Woody Shows Up."


He still wasn't sure how it had happened; or even if it had happened at all.

He'd been sitting in the living room with Daphne and his father, watching the classic Audrey Hepburn film, 

_Roman Holiday_. His father told him it was the first movie he'd ever taken his wife to see.

"That's so romantic." Daphne said. "Imagine a princess, wanting a normal life. She flees the palace and finds

love with a handsome reporter."

During a particular sentimental moment in the film, Niles heard Daphne sniffling. When he looked over, he was

aghast to find that she was crying.

His goddess... the love of his life... _crying!_

Well, he certainly couldn't have _that_!

He tried to sit perfectly still, knowing good and well that any moment his father was likely to look over.

But he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He wanted so desperately to take her into his arms and comfort her. And then, perhaps she'd be so touched by

his caring and concern that she'd turn to him, bringing her lips closer and closer to his and then...

"NILES!"

"What?" he asked startled back to the present.

"I was asking you and Daphne how you liked the movie." Martin said.

"It's won...derful." Daphne said before Niles could speak. "One of the most romantic movies ever." She took a

sip of her wine and sighed. "I just love Audrey Hepburn! She made such a beautiful princess."

"So do you." Niles sighed, looking deeply into her eyes.

"NILES!"

He looked over, doing his best to avoid his father's stern look.

When Martin was once again engrossed in the film, Niles looked at Daphne, who was blotting her eyes with a

tissue. Slowly he raised his arm in an attempt to drape it over her shoulders. His fingers were just inches from

her back when-

"This really brings back memories." His father said, causing Niles to pull his arm away from Daphne.

The closing music began; a gorgeous melody that swelled to a climatic finish... that is until Frasier ordered

Martin to turn off the movie.

Poor Frasier.

It seems that his visit to a karaoke bar with his friend Woody Boyle and the gang from KACL radio had

completely ruined his love for music.

In an effort to advise Frasier about how to let his friend from Boston down gently, his father suggested that

Frasier lie to Woody about meeting a girl.

And that's when it happened...

Daphne began to sing... loudly.

She was completely intoxicated from the wine, which he admitted was mostly his fault. It was good wine, and it

made no sense to waste it.

Everyone in the room began to stare at her; even Eddie. It was the most awful singing he'd ever heard. Awfully 

_beautiful_ that is.

It almost made the opera he and Frasier had attended last week look like a travesty.

When he'd had enough, Frasier yelled at Daphne to stop singing, almost giving his father a heart attack in the

process.

When Martin told her to go to bed, Niles watched helplessly as Daphne stumbled her way into the hall.

"She seems a bit wobbly." Niles said, rising from the sofa to help her. "Perhaps I should..."

"Niles..." came Frasier's stern warning.

Against the protests of his father and brother, Niles followed Daphne down the hallway, taking extra care to

steady her.

Finally they reached her room.

"Well, here we are, Daphne." Niles said.

"So we are, Dr. Crane. And it barely took any time at all to get here!" She replied, climbing into the bed.

Niles smiled, unable to believe he was standing in her bedroom. It was like a dream come true! But Frasier

would kill him if he found him in here!

It was best if he left now.

"All right, well I'll just go and..."

"Oh wait!" Daphne yelled, causing Niles to turn around.

"I can't very well sleep in me clothes now can I?" Daphne laughed. "Dr. Crane, would you mind handing me that

nightie on the dresser?"

Niles gasped in surprise. "What?"

"Over there." She said, pointing to the dresser.

He turned around, his eyes landing on a red satin nightgown folded neatly on the dresser. His fingers trembled

as he picked it up.

It was the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen...

A fiery red; the kind of red he'd only seen on fire trucks as a boy-or on Roz's lips when she had one of her

weekly dates with a man that she was sure was her soul mate.

He couldn't help but notice how short the nightgown was. Why it would barely cover her-

Suddenly his mind went places he hadn't ventured to in years.

"Well? What are you waitin' for, Dr. Crane?" Daphne said, the words startling him out of his thoughts.

Niles throat went dry. Was she really asking him to-

"Well come on! Hand over me nightie!" Daphne said, the words slurring out.

It was then that he realized he'd been caressing the nightgown against his cheek.

"Oh right. Here you are." He said, handing her the nightgown.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're such a gentleman. I suppose I won't be needin' to tell you to turn around, unless

you want to watch me change. I'm afraid me knickers wouldn't be very excitin' to look at!"

Suddenly light-headed, he sat down on the edge of the bed; trying desperately not to look at her while she

changed.

"Dr. Crane?"

He swallowed hard. "Yes, Daphne?"

"Could you help me take me necklace off?"

"Oh... Sure. I'd be happy to."

Still feeling dizzy, he rose from the bed and walked over to her. Dutifully she lifted up the back of her hair; the

scent of cherry bark and almonds filling his senses.

He shivered as he grasped the necklace, causing his hand to brush against her neck. Somehow, despite his

trembling fingers, he managed to unclasp the necklace and handed it to her.

"Oh! Thank you, ." She said with a smile.

It was only then that he noticed she'd changed into the nightgown; the sight almost causing him to faint.

She was breathtaking. The satiny material slid over her body resulting in a vision that would put a goddess to

shame.

"You're stunning." He managed to say.

To his surprise, she smiled.

"Now if you'll just help me into the bed, you can be on your way."

_Dear God..._

Again he swallowed hard; a dryness forming in his throat that even an entire bottle of wine wouldn't quench.

If she didn't stop looking at him that way, he'd surely have to call 911.

Slowly he reached out and pulled back the comforter; staring at her as she slid under the covers.

"How's that?" He asked, feeling more nervous than he'd ever felt in his life.

"Aren't you going to tuck me in?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Oh..."

He could hardly breathe as he moved closer to her and covered her with the comforter, before adjusting her

pillows.

She sat upright and looked at him.

"Goodnight, Daphne." He said hating the thought of having to leave.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

He turned out the light and took one last whiff of her hair before walking to the door.

Her voice stopped him at the door.

"Dr. Crane, can I tell you something?"

His heart was beating so rapidly he was sure that his dad and Frasier could hear it.

Slowly he turned and went to her. "Yes, Daphne. You can tell me anything."

"Come here." She said, giving him a smile that almost did him in.

He moved closer to her. "Yes, Daphne?"

She slid her arms around his neck and smiled. "You're the most handsome man I ever seen in me life. And the

sweetest."

The words made him feel like he could fly.

"Oh... Daphne, thank you. But I-."

At that moment, she pulled him toward her and kissed him passionately. If he hadn't known any better he

would swear that he had died and gone to heaven.

Ever since he first laid eyes on Daphne he'd wanted to kiss her like this; always imagining what it would be like.

But he never imagined it would be like this.

The kiss seemed to linger on and on, and when she finally let go, he had to catch his breath.

"Daphne..." He breathed, leaning in to kiss her again. He could smell the wine on her breath as his mouth

explored hers. His hands slid up and down the satiny fabric of her nightgown, stopping at her lower back.

He gave no thought to the fact that Frasier and his father were just steps away in the living room.

Either one of them could have walked in at any moment.

When the second set of kisses ended, she pulled away and looked at him, smiling as she brushed a lock of hair

from his forehead. "I love you, Dr. Crane."

"I love you, too. Daphne." He said, relieved to have finally told her.

She smiled and slid back under the comforter, asleep within seconds.

He gazed at her sleeping form. It was as though an angel had taken her place; sent from the heavens above.

Wordlessly, he kissed her cheek and tucked her into bed, slipping quietly out the door.

He glanced at his watch, horrified when he realized how long he'd been in Daphne's room with her.

As he walked down the hallway, he rehearsed his explanation to his father and Frasier, but when he got there,

he was astounded to find that the living room was empty.

They must have both gone to bed.

He grabbed his car keys and coat, and headed out the door.

Minutes later while he was driving down Pine Street, he sighed, remembering the events that transpired in

Daphne's room.

She was going to have one heck of a hangover in the morning and there's no way she was going to remember

the passionate moments they'd shared.

He knew exactly what his father and brother would say. "She didn't have all of her senses and she had no idea

what she was saying, so take her remarks with a grain of salt."

Deep down he knew they were right. He'd come back tomorrow and she wouldn't have the slightest idea what

she'd said to him.

But he would remember. Always.

Daphne loved him; if even for a brief moment.

And tonight, that's all he needed to know.

**THE END**


End file.
